A Sky Full of Stars
by takis-are-life
Summary: AU: Over the accounts of alcohol and LSD/drugs Raven and Garfield keep meeting up. She keeps going back to him in a purely sexual relationship. But what happens when he gets attached to her? This will/might include (but is not limited to) drugs, alcohol, cursing, and sexual content.
1. Beautiful Now

_"Stranded together, our worlds have collided._ _This won't be forever, so why try to fight it" - Beautiful Now_ by Zedd

* * *

The goth brought her knees up to her chest as a light chill crept up to her, making her hug her knees. She regretted not bringing a sweater. Another small firework exploded in the night sky. Even after an hour had passed, people hadn't stopped celebrating the new year. It would be unlikely for the city to not be alive and rather strange, she had to admit. The city was always awake but on occasions such as this, the city came to life. She rested her chin on her knee caps and noise filled her ears. Below, a police siren not far started to fill the already loud streets. She saw the red and blue lights moved through an alley a few streets away. She ignored the car and focused her eyes back on the city. The pollution had blocked much of the stars that laid beyond the earth's atmosphere. But if she didn't look for them she could see a few stars scattered in the dark void known as the sky. The door opened behind her, causing her to slightly jump. "I didn't scare you, did I?" Someone said. Before she could turn around the person sat next to her. He let his legs hang from the edge. "Raven, right?"

The goth's deep blue eyes met his green ones. Raven had seen him around school but had forgotten his name. He sold for her dad. She simply nodded but didn't say anything else.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." He said as he pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie. The sleeves were purple but the rest of the hoodie was black. "Abandoned hospitals tend to keep people out."

"That's why I come here." She responded in a monotone but he still received a negative vibe from her.

"I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for the cops chasing me." He said. "Usually they don't go after me. Privileges of being white."

"What changed that this time?" She asked.

He held up a bottle of vodka. "White privileges only go so far." He said. "Either way, I'm not letting it go to waste." He opened the blue bottle and took a zip. "You want some?"

"No." She said and looked back towards the city.

"A tab?" She shook her head. "Don't tell me that you're Trigon's daughter and never had a drink or a tab."

"I don't take drugs and I don't like it." She said looking at the bottle, and knew that it would be a bad idea if she got drunk.

"Really?" He asked. He raised the bottle and once again offered it to her. She didn't take it but he didn't move the bottle either. "Come on, you know you want some." After a moment she took it.

"So what's your name?" She asked as she handed him back the bottle.

"Garfield. Gar is shorter, though. Being your dad's favorite errand boy I'd at least think that you would know my name." She didn't talk much but she did listen. They did attend the same school and saw each other but they never had an actual conversation that didn't involve drugs. They talked for a while and he threw in a some cheesy jokes into the conversation. A few drinks later the alcohol started to take effect on Raven. Gar on the other hand was still a bit sober.

She scooted closer to him and began to nuzzle against him. "Mmm, you're warm." She tried not to slur her words and mostly succeeded.

This was a sight to see. Gar and Raven weren't friends or anything. The only time he had seen her willingly make physical contact with anyone was when she had gotten in a fight. The results weren't pretty. Raven liked her space and never made contact. It took his brain a few seconds to process the fact that she was leaning on him. This was a completely different side of her. He also remembered that she was drunk. The wind blew once again and he got a whiff of her hair. Lavender and smoke. "You're cold?"

He didn't get the answer he was expecting. "You look hot." She said as her hand reached for his belt.

He got both her hands and placed them on her lap before she could get any further. "Raven, you're drunk. You don't want to do this." And he was right, never in a million years would she attempt something like this with anyone. They weren't strangers to each other. They knew who each of them was but they didn't _know_ each other.

"You don't know that." She said and looked at him.

"But I do know that you'll kill me if anything happens." He said as he got up. He offered her his hand and she hoisted herself up.

"Maybe." She responded. She looked down below. "What if I could fly?"

"Okay, Raven, listen. You can't fly, if you go over you'll die." He said as he got closer to her and prepared to catch her if she attempted anything.

"You don't know that." Her eyes followed a ball of fire that shot up to the sky and exploded. "Maybe I have superpowers."

"Raven trust me, you don't have superpowers." Gar said. He dropped the bottle. Six stories below lay the shattered glass. "There's something called gravity." He felt as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Gravity doesn't mean much to me." When Raven said this Gar pulled her wrist to move her away from the edge.

"Come on, lets look at the stars." He told her. On the middle of the roof he sat down. She hesitated but sat down as well.

"There's no stars."

"What about that one?" He pointed at a star right above them.

"Well, maybe only a few." Raven looked up. She remembered her mother teaching her about constellations.

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real." He observed as she looked up at the sky. He could see a faint spark in her eyes. "You like to look at the stars?"

"Not much to look at." When she said this the spark in her eyes was gone, replaced with emptiness once again, and he received a sharp pang of guilt. He felt that he had killed her state of happiness. Soon Raven found herself talking about constellations.

Corvus-The Raven, it is a greek constellation. The bird originally had a white plumage before it was cursed. Apollo tells the raven to watch over his pregnant lover, Cronis. But after a while Cronis falls in love with a human. The raven lets Apollo know about the affair, but the god is angered that the raven didn't stop the affair and cursed it. He sears it's feathers then turns them black.

In another tale, the raven is given the task to retrieve Apollo water in a cup. Along the way he gets distracted and stops to feast at a fig tree. Later the raven blames a water snake for being late. Apollo was so angry that he cast the three into the sky. He also cursed the raven, turning its feathers black and making it eternally thirsty. According to tale, that is the reason crows and ravens have raspy voices. In both tales ravens had white feathers. Raven remembered that white was her mother's favorite color…

"Wake up." She felt someone shake her. The person chuckled softly. Gar. "I didn't think of you as a heavy sleeper."

Raven held back a groan as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She also noticed that she had been covered with his hoodie. He had a green shirt matching his eyes. She looked at the horizon. There was a thin line of orange that faded into the light purple sky. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep when you were talking about stars and my phone died." Gar said as he stood up. "But I got to hurry and meet someone. Will you be fine?"

"Yeah." Raven said. She knew that the time they had spent would be only just a memory and they would carry on with their lives. They might see each other and she would probably give him back his hoodie but they wouldn't be anything to each other. Right? She heard the backdoor open and close but she kept her eyes on the horizon. Maybe a few more minutes before she headed home.


	2. The Sharpest Lives

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead- My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Gar opened the squeaky door to his fake friend's place. That's what he considered Jinx. From the outside they seemed liked friends but honestly they weren't the ride or die friends. When he got inside he saw more of his fake friends but Jinx wasn't there yet. X was on one of the couches with a girl he would most definitely leave the next morning. His arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder with the other holding a beer. The twins, 'Mas Y Menos', were also in the living room fighting over the control for the tv. Gar always hated how they had gotten tangled up with drugs at such an early age. The Twins couldn't be older than thirteen, but who was he to judge. He took a seat on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. This was Jinx's house, how could she be late? "So where's Jinx at?" Gar asked.

"Dijo que fue a recojer las drogas." Mas responded while shoving his twin brother to the side after stealing the control.

"But I got the drugs." Gar said as he tossed them some tabs. "I sell LSD, she sells Molly. Besides, I got both in paper and in pill."

"Son papel." The Twins said in unision. "No pastilla. _Fancy._ "

'Fancy' was one of the few words the Twins spoke in English Gar recalled while standing up. He went to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. Yes, there was beer, but there was also rum. He would always take rum over beer. Quickly making two rum and pineapple cocktails he returned to the living room. He handed one to the girl next to X with a smile before sitting back on the couch.

"I don't see you making me anything." X commented.

"Well maybe it's because you don't have boobs." Gar responded. The Twins had finally settled their argument by not even watching tv. They had taken a joint out. "So who's your friend?"

"This," X said. "Is…Lily."

"It's actually Emily." The girl responded. Before she could say anything else the screen door opened.

"Look who finally showed up." X took a sip from his beer and rolled his eyes as Jinx arrived.

"Hey, I got you your Molly." She tossed a small plastic bag to him. X and his gal pal left, most likely to the club. "Besides, I had to find a trip sitter."

"I thought I was your trip sitter." Gar said as he watched her leave to the kitchen.

"You _were_." Jinx shouted from the kitchen. There was some clinking from glass that could be heard. "But then I remembered that someone owed me a favor. So now I got myself a tripsitter and you won't have to watch both me and the Twins. You can just watch the Twins." Jinx appeared in the doorway with two sodas in her hands. "She's such a lightweight so she doesn't want any alcohol. Pretty boring if you ask me."

"Well let's just hurry up." Gar said. "I got places to be in the morning." He saw that Jinx had noticed his cocktail.

"Oooh," As she passed him she took it from his hand. "Pineapple. My favorite."

"That's mine." Gar complained. He tossed Jinx a pill.

She single handedly catched the pill while she took a small drink and judged it. "It's pretty good, mine now."

"You have got to fix that." Gar said as the screen door opened and once again squeaked. He found it annoying and it bothered his ears. But he was surprised that it was Raven that had come in.

"Oh my gosh." Jinx said. "You want to hook up with Raven. Our boss's daughter. I saw it in your eyes."

"You saw nothing in my eyes."

"I know but every girl that you sleep with has blue eyes. Or are you saying that she's not your type?"

"No, I mean I wouldn't mind hooking up with-I _really_ wouldn't-but then she'd kill me." He responded. "She's hot but scary."

"I'm standing right here." Raven said while rolling her eyes.

"You both clearly know each other so there's no need for introductions." Jinx said with a grin. She opened a soda can and handed it to Raven.

She hesitantly took the can from Jinx's hand. She ignored everyone as time stood still, the way she felt whenever she was near people. Because she didn't have anything else to do she drank from the soda. The liquid was like acid on her throat-all bubbly and sweet. But there was also an after taste. "Did you put something in this?" She asked Jinx.

"It's probably just old." Jinx shrugged it off.

"Jinx, it's been over thirty minutes." Gar said. "Doesn't it usually start to work for you pretty quick."

"You're right, Raven." Jinx said. "I did put something in it. Plus it'd be fun to know how well Molly goes with LSD."

"Why would you do that?" Gar asked. It wasn't long ago since someone they had known had accidentally overdosed.

"So you can hook up with her and she'll be mad at you for taking advantage of her. Then that will start drama. I need to get involved in other people's lives because then my life is too boring." Jinx said nonchalantly and decided to put on some music. She put the volume to the max on the speakers.

"You are an evil genius," He acknowledged. "But do you seriously need to use me for your own entertainment?"

Not soon after he had said this Raven felt something strange storm inside her began to stir. The palms of her hands were sweating and she could feel the moisture from her scalp at the back of her neck. Everything around her had turned into an echoing chamber and was in slow motion. Gar said something but he said so slow. "Relax." She suddenly felt the urge to laugh. She tried holding it back but she couldn't for long so she laughed. Everywhere she saw color. Each color swirled in fields of blues, yellows, greens and reds. She felt a bit dizzy and she could see hundreds of dimensions. She was in another world. She felt her senses enhance. The music was so crisp and clear. It began to absorb her. She felt Gar's arm around her shoulder. She liked the simple touch, so she closed her eyes and leaned into him, enjoying his skin against her. Then she saw unique patterns on the ceiling and floor. It was beautiful. He pulled her down so her head rested on his lap. She took sensual pleasure of his fingers running through her hair. What she liked the most was the music, feeling like it was a part of her. After an eternity Raven came down from such bliss.

Raven woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She remembered that Gar had helped her get into bed. Last night had been slightly fun but the aftermath wasn't worth it. Pulling the covers of her bed she noticed a small paper folded on her nightstand. Curiosity grasped her and she picked up the thin paper. Inside was a phone number and her eyes adjusted to her dark room to be able to read what had been written.

 _Hey, last night wasn't what you expected...I'm guessing. Call if you ever need anything_

 _-your dad's favorite errand boy_

* * *

 **AN: I** **do not promote the use of illegal or dangerous substances. If you are struggling with an addiction or problem of any sort getting help is recommended.**


End file.
